Im Nothing Without You!
by ScaleyBlackDragon
Summary: Loor has to leave all of a sudden but before she leaves will Loor confess her true love to bobby and what is Loor really gone for...update weekly review please flames excepted NOW A SECOND CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters used and places in this story are D.J. MacHales and whatever else is created is mine. **

**My story is based upon a nonfiction story called Pendragon. **

**Journal Entry - The Beginning of something **

**At the base of a wonderful in Zadaa. Loor arrives from home with bad news for Bobby Pendragon and Spader. "Your back Loor.and with a friend I see." comments Bobby to Loor as she walks up the pathway to him and Spader. "You'l never believe what I was told while I was gone. **

**Well, I will tell you, I was walking home and when I got home no one was there but, 2there was a note that said.."says Loor before getting interrupted. " So what did it say" asks Spader in a kiddish way. Loor rolls her eyes as if to say " I told you to leave him on Eelong but no you had to go and SAVE his sorry ass.pathetic! "The note said this. **

**Dear Loor - Over the years I have watched and seen the pain you have suffered but now I think it is time for you to regain all this pain and take it out on the one who caused it all. This is why I am asking you, a Traveler , to help me and yourself at this time. It is most urgent that you come as soon as convenient. Oh and one more thing to make you come for sure. How do I say this.Gunny is alive. For sure. So come, enjoy yourself, have fun, and get revenge on the one who has caused you all this pain. Saint Dane! **

**P.S. Please flume to Second Earth. It is urgent and I really do insist you come and besides you wouldn't want your mother to go down with out revenge would you. Don't bring anyone with you. **

**Sincerely, A Friend **

**" WHAT.I don't get it who is it from, and Gunny is alive! How can that be I saw him die, or so I thought . So are you going to go Loor?"asks Bobby. Loor didn't know if she would go or not, she was surprised Bobby didn't say anything about it being second earth well, maybe not since Courtney and Bobby took a break. Loor just didn't know if she could handle it all by herself but of course she did want to revenge her mothers death. It was all happen so fast to her. She had to make a decision, Go regain what is rightfully hers and revenge her mothers death or would Loor stay to being basically just a normal kick ass traveler. Even if she did say yes what if something happened while she was gone, she had made her decision and then spoke. " If the note says it is urgent, then I am most certain it is urgent. Therefore I am going . I know that by doing this I am showing my mother my strength. I also hope Bobby, that you don't mind me going to your home territory where Courtney is. I am not doing this to hurt you." Everyone was quite for a while and kide of walked around until finally Bobby took Loor's hand and walked away to talk and told Spader to head to the house. " Loor, you know that it's my territory I worry about not my friend. I mean I do just not in a girlfriend way anymore. I want my territory to be safe and if your there I know it will be.so please do not worry about me . I'll be ok." Bobby sadly says know how badly he will miss Loor when she leaves. Bobby never imagined she would have to leave his side. "I. **

**just wanted to say we should go home now Bobby. I appreciate what you have said." Loor finishes as both lean into to kiss each other. It was this moment that made it all very clear to Bobby that Loor would be back soon. **

**Next Day. **

**" Well I guess I am off to Second Earth. Bobby I just ."farewells Loor but before leaving she heard her last words from Bobby , that Loor was very able to reply to. "I love you!" A tear rolls down both their faces before and then Loor shouts "Second Earth" into the flume. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Things Have Changed**

**Disclaimer-any and all of these characters/places are D.J MacHales and any extra our mine.**

**In Bobby's point of view.**

**It has now been two weeks since Loor left. No word yet. I miss her so much, how could I not. I've spent so much time with her. Although I can't say at times she doesn't not have an attitude but that is who Loor is. When I am on territories I am just not the same without her. I don't know what I would do if she didn't come back...**

**When Loor left on her way (in the flume) to Second Earth. Spader and I talked. I guess what we talked about was how things would be if Gunny was alive and came back with Loor. " So what happens when and if Gunny comes back becaus,we SAVED a lot of room without him around. I'm _just_ saying!" Rudely questions Spader. "SPADER. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU. I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT YOU WOULD SAY IF ALL THE DEAD TRAVELERS SUDDENLY WEREN'T DEAD. SPADER I THINK YOU NEED A BREAK FOR AWHILE. Although technically this is your second break, you don't have to go back to Cloral just back to Loor's. Am I understood?" I stated in disbelief of what Spader and him both had said. Things were already getting out of control and Loor had only been gone for a short while. Bobby had walked a quite a way away from Spader when walking to Loor's home. When walking Bobby wondered just how long she would be gone . Nothing could take Bobby's mind of Loor right now except the fact that when they got closer to the house it was gone. "Hey did you ..."Spader started at Bobby but Bobby would hear none of it. " No, I didn't do shit." I growled . How could this happen unless it happened like it did to my family . **

**So if that was true, Loor had basically disappeared. Which was bad because, if I haven't even have yet saved my own family what made me think I could save Loor. After a minute of thinking through this all, I heard a voice!**

**"Let me guess...by the look on your faces your wondering how a house of a friend of yours that had just been here is gone?" described this boy who in fact looked about my age. I quckly replied with a very simple question. "How did you know that?" " Didn't I just say by the look on your face. I will tell you why it is gone and what my relation to it all is. Loor's house was torn down because she, herself has not been in it for more than 2 weeks now. So in Zaada if the person who owns the house is not or has not been in it for two or more weeks. It is DEMOLISHED! Or has some like to put kindly..taken down. I know Loor because, we grew up together. Although Sangi is the one I know better! A lot better...Anyway I should tell you guys my name is Taka."Taka explains.**

**Later that evening we stayed at Take's. We learned that he himself had, had encounters with Saint Dane. All this was just beginning to be a bit to much to handle. Handle without Loor! All of a sudden my ring started to shake. I of course knew this meant that I was getting a letter. It was from Loor and said:**

**Dear Bobby,**

**I am writing to you from Second Earth. Your world is very new and strange to me! Although I do like what you guys know as french fries. Anyway I do not yet know why I am here but I do know who sent me the letter, it was...Saint Dane. I don't exactly call him a friend but, ok. So of course although I was set up I am still going to find why I need to be here. I do not yet know why you couldn't come but I will find out when I can. I have met up with Mark and Courtney. I have a feeling Courtney doesn't like me that much but, we all know why that is. I did not mean to cause any trouble. She had some guy with her. I have a bad feeling about all this!**

**I was so amazed to have heard from Loor. Things were so weird these days it meant the world that I got a letter from her. It sounded like things were pretty messed up right now. Things were turning bad fast...(and it was only the second chapter). I turn to Spader to tell him what Loor had said in her letter. Spader's response was "So who gives a rats ass. I really don't care Bobby. Let me tell you something you treat me like I mean nothing...like ...like I'm not even a fellow traveler! I can't stand it anymore, I am a traveler. I am NOT the lead traveler but I still should matter for something. I helped you to defeat Saint Dane on a territory. You know what Bobby I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT. You don't have to tell me to go home because I WILL do it by myself. I just wanted to feel needed. You just would never let that be, EVER! Why? Why Bobby! ANSWER ME! FUCK! screamed Spader at me. " I can't believe you. YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Your such an ass. I wasn't even gonna send you home and I never stopped you from being a traveler. EVER! You stopped yourself. It was always you and you know what your the reason me and Courtney broke up. Or atleast one of the reasons. You JUST COULDN'T control your feelings could you. You perv. So if you wanna leave I will not stop but as a traveler you should want to be here and not let things get so personal/dramatic. I can't believe you Spader. So leave me when I need...need you most. THATS FINE! I was so pissed at him I couldn't believe how he had been. I spent most of the night trying to find out what was going on with everyone and how things had gone so bad so fast. **


End file.
